


Arrogant bastard

by LadyHunter21



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHunter21/pseuds/LadyHunter21
Summary: You are a cunt. An manipulative, cruel, arrogant but You are also an caring person.





	Arrogant bastard

 

*5 years ago Italy*

The most toxic person can also be the sweetest poison. She was freshly 20 when she met him.

 It was an museum expo. It was about Italian XXIX century art. After she had done admiring the sculptures she decided to leave. On her way she bumped into someone. 

"I’m so sorry I didn’t see you. " she said as she saw the man he was taller than her brown hair blue eyes and black suit. In a matter of seconds she disappeared. 

 

* * *

It was late. The lights in the club made everyone around her looking like shadows moving slowly to the music. She was sitting at the bar finishing her shot of vodka.

 

 "From Mr. D’Antonio." The waiter said as he slip her an shot of tequila. She looked around and saw the same man that was at the expo. She raised up the shot to thank him and started to drink . When she had finish he was standing behind her.

 

"Sei Bella. " he said looking at her detailing her.

 

"Oh grazzie " she said timidity in her voice.

 

"Can I offer you another drink?"

 

"Well one more can’t kill."

 

 "An gin tonic for me and for the lady an martini." He ordered.

 

They talked for a few. She was shy.

 

"Well, How about we leave and we go to my property instead? "

 

"Hum Sorry It’s already late and I really need to sleep for tomorrow."

 

"What you have tomorrow?"

 

"Activities.Good night." She said before leaving. Santino signed to Ares to come.

 

"I need to know more about her." He signed

 

"Not a problem." She signed back.

 

* * *

 

It was night. She was cooking some cannolis when someone knocked the door.

She Goes and opened the door  to see Santino and his goons.

 

"Can I come in?"

 

"Sure be my guest." She said before closing the door behind him.

 

"How did you get my address?"

 

"Bella, I know everything."

 

"Do you want coffee?"

 

"Sure."

 

I As she was heading to the kitchen Santino catched a glimpse at her figure before looking at the pictures. One of them was her and an older Asian man.

 

"Is the man on that picture your father?”

 

"Who? Hiashi? " she replied coming with the coffees.

 

"I guess. " He said looking at he picture.

 

"He was my father figure, he raised me after my mother’s death. "

 

"My apologies. ”

 

She smiled sadly to thank him.

 

She offered him his coffe and they talked for about one hour. He was strangely pleased by her presence. 

"Is there anyone in your life?" He asked her an hand caressing her leg.

 

"No why?"

 

"No reasons particular."

 

She felt flattered by how interested he was in her? He asked her about her childhood, past, interests. 

"And you?"

"Me?"

 

"What do you like? You keep asking about me maybe I should start asking about you?"

 

"Well I do like arts and history in general. I’m fond of literary."

 

"Oh interesting. Do you like Cannolis?"

 

"Yes Why?"

 

"I’ve cooked some and you ain’t getting out of here without tasting one."

Santino smiled at her before accepting.

 

* * *

 

 

*Present days* 

She woken up from her dreams. Her eyes still humid by the tears she had dropped last night at the announcement of Santino’s death. She still couldn’t handle it. He was an arrogant bastard yes but she loved him. She regret the day she had left him. She regret not telling him a bout their children. She regretted it. She got out of the bed and started getting ready before waking up her son. She brushed his teeth bathed him and dress him up before getting downstairs. She started to prepare break-feast as the toddler sat quietly in his chair playing with his toy. He must’ve felted that his mother didn’t felt good today. She asked herself what if he knew about the kid? What if she was with him? Would he be alive? Would he be a good father? An tear dropped on her cheeks at the thought. 

 

"Mama?" The toddler asked 

 

"Yes sweetheart?"

 

"A you sad?"

 

"No mama is fine." She said smiling drying her tear.

 

She was still preparing the breakfeast when the doorbell rang. She headed to the door and opened to see Ares with no goons only by herself.

 

"Can I come in?" She signed

 

"Sure." 

 

Ares entered the house as she closed the door. 

 

"I’m sorry. He loved you very much." Ares signed seeing the sadness in her face.

 

"Thank you for the apologies want something to drink?"

 

"Water please." 

 

As She was heading to the kitchen to get the water Ares looked around to see an picture of Irena and an baby next to an picture of her and Santino. 

 

Irena had came came back with the water and an toddler following her.

 

"Who is this?" Ares asked still durlrised

 

"Our son."

 

"Santino is the father?"

 

"Yes."

The baby had his mother’s skin tone with Santino’s eyes his hair was black and he was about three. 


End file.
